Tootie
Tootie is a 10-year-old girl, and the younger sister of Vicky. She has an obsessive unrequited crush on Timmy Turner, and usually appears to annoy Timmy during one of his adventures, although she has also stood up for him on many different occasions where others would not. She eventually grows up to become a very beautiful woman, and she and Timmy finally fall in love. Not long after, she then gives birth two children, Tammy and Tommy Turner.[2] Tootie is one of the central characters of the live action "Fairly Odd Movie", where she is portrayed in live action by Daniella Monet. In the cartoon, she was originally voiced by Amber Wood in the pilot season, and was replaced by Grey Delisle in her main series appearance. Character The younger sister of Vicky, she is a geeky girl with a crush on Timmy. She is around nine or ten years old, but is implied to be younger than Timmy.[3][4] Vicky always tortures Tootie whenever she is not babysitting, meaning that she is twice as miserable as Timmy, but she does not have her own Fairy Godparents. Tootie harbors an obsessive crush on Timmy to the point where her room is a shrine of pictures of him and other related merchandise. Often she is shown to be crafty and knowledgeable, inventing numerous devices to eavesdrop on Timmy, while other episodes depict her as more of a little girl who enjoys playing with dolls, performing ballet, and other girl stuff. She is also member of the Sugar Cream Puffs. Description Tootie has black hair with floating pigtails and dark eyes. Her glasses are distinctly different than other characters on the show that wear glasses, because they are shaped differently, they have blue lenses, and her eyelashes are attached to them. She wears purple braces on her teeth without a wire, possibly for an overbite which is seen sometimes when she smiles. She is around Timmy's height, and wears purple horn-rimmed glasses, a black vest over a white short-sleeved shirt, and a gray plaid skirt over black tights along with black boots. Her outfit resembles a Parochial school uniform. In her first appearance in series, in the episode "The Fairy Flu", Tootie did not have braces, her head and glasses were shaped different, and she wore bright colored clothing in contrast to her usual monochromatic color scheme. She also had a different voice actor, Amber Wood. Despite her nerdy appearance, Tootie is tougher than she looks, likely due to her relation to Vicky. She was easily able to defeat Mr. Turner's sock puppet army in hand-to-hand combat after it had been re-animated by fairy magic, even after more powerful enemies such as Dark Laserand Denzel Crocker were easily bested by them.[5] She also has done cheerleading for Timmy, and won the Tour de France on her bicycle when Timmy asked her to ride around the world to distract Cosmo andWanda for him.[6] Personality :"TIMMMMY!!! I ''knew you'd come! Ohhh Timmy!" :— Tootie while hugging Timmy in a death-grip, Birthday Wish! Tootie is modeled after the stereotypical "fangirl" in the way she acts, especially toward Timmy. She has a room full of store-bought Timmy merchandise and often parades around in Timmy-related paraphernalia, despite that Timmy is not famous in-universe and there being no explanation given on how she acquired such merchandise; and has a strong obsession with the show's main character (Timmy) to the point where she wants to marry him. This is most prominently seen in an episode where Timmy actually does become famous, and Tootie becomes one of his crazed star-struck fans, doing things like attempting to get into his moving limousine, or holding up a "''Marry Me!''sign at his big concert. Tootie often has outbursts of excitement, and screams to emphasize things much like her sister Vicky, although Tootie has a very different personality than her sister especially in the way they act toward Timmy. Sometimes when she is chasing Timmy or near him she will hyperventilate when she laughs. She also collects toy wands, and imagines herself being a fairy princess or the "future Mrs. Turner".[7][8] Tootie often cries because of mistreatment by Vicky, or from being rejected and ignored by Timmy. She is also usually brave and was willing to stand up to the school bully Francis for Timmy, as well as defeat an army of magic socket puppets barehanded to force Timmy to kiss her, although she is just as frightened by Vicky as the rest of her family. Tootie may have gotten her love struck personality from her mother, Nicky, whom resembled and acted like her younger daughter so closely in the past that a time-travelling Timmy Turner mistook her for Tootie, although this took place in a video game and has not been referenced in the main series.[9] Background It is never explained why Tootie is in love with Timmy. In some comics and early season portrayals, Vicky is protective of her little sister and even encourages her to pursue Timmy as a means of tormenting him. In most episodes Season 2 and beyond however, Vicky is very mean, terrifies Tootie and her parents, and generally hates her little sister. For Tootie, the feeling is mutual, as she is willing to expose Vicky's cruel habits to Timmy's parents, and dreams of trashing her older sister's room. However, when Tootie was loaned Cosmo and Wanda to make up for a lousy birthday she did not use them to harm or get revenge on Vicky, despite her ruining Tootie's birthday in the first place. :"''You ruin my birthday ''every year!" :— Tootie, to Vicky, Birthday Wish! Not very much has been revealed about Tootie before she met Timmy, which was apparently in third grade (according to a line spoken in the movie). It is suggested that Timmy has known about Tootie's crush on him before he even met Cosmo and Wanda, as neither fairy knew who she was when they first met her in "The Fairy Flu". Her relationship with Vicky is even more mysterious. Its not known when or why Vicky started hating Tootie, as she was protective of her little sister in her first few appearances. In "The Masked Magician", Vicky seems to believe that Tootie considers her an enemy enough to tell Timmy that Tootie (or their parents, Ricky,Chip Skylark, or various other characters who have conflicted with Vicky before) may have been the one to tie her up to train tracks. Tootie attends Dimmsdale Elementary School. She never appears in Mr. Crocker's fifth grade class with Timmy, except in the episode "Bad Heir Day" during a quick background shot. Tootie is bullied by Francis, although not as frequently or harshly as Timmy and his friends. Tootie also knows who Trixie Tang is, but it is not known exactly how she feels about her romantic rival. In the episode "You Doo!", Tootie knows about Timmy's crush on Trixie and is jealous of her, but in the episode "Take and Fake", Tootie attends Trixie Tang's costume party ''as Trixie to get Timmy's affection, although it is not clear if Trixie invited Tootie to her party or not. Tootie and Trixie also appear marching side by side during a song in "School's Out!: The Musical", but have no real interaction with each other.Present life Tootie is also a member of the "Cream Puffs", a girl scout type organization lead by Mrs. Turner, and Tootie has earned a merit badge in CPR ("mouth to mouth") which she sometimes reminds Timmy much to his dismay. This later comes into play when Timmy is knocked out after running into a wall in darkness trying to get away from Tootie in the episode "Lights Out". After Timmy wakes up at the hospital, the doctor tells Timmy that he was saved by Tootie who gave him "passionate mouth to mouth". In "Oh, Brother!", Tootie was the lead dancer during one of the Sugar Cream Puff ballet pageants, and performed her routine perfectly even when she was crying because Timmy and his wished up brother Tommy were both no shows, although Timmy showed up at the end to win her back after sabotaging Tommy's attempts to get there. Besides her one sided relationship with Timmy, it is not known who her friends are, and it is said that Vicky scares away many of them. Besides her fellow Cream Puffs, Timmy, and occasionally Chester, A.J., and Elmer, Tootie rarely appears with any other character her age. She is also seen playing jump-rope with two nondescript girls in the book "Time Out!". Future As revealed in "Birthday Wish!", Tootie is twice as miserable as Timmy. When Timmy loans her Cosmo and Wanda for her birthday, she uses them to throw a big birthday party, but Cosmo and Wanda did not have enough time to explain to her Da Rules, and Tootie wanted to reveal them to everybody because she thought it would be rude to keep them a secret. Some speculate that this is the reason Tootie is never given a fairy, although there is no real evidence for this. In the live action film, Tootie apparently learns of Timmy's fairies at one point of the film, with little to no consequence to Timmy, as seen by scenes where she speaks with and hugs them. Channel Chasers :Main article: Channel Chasers :Main article: Who is Timmy Turner's wife? Although Tootie is never shown as an adult in Channel Chasers, it is widely assumed by many that she married Timmy and is the mother of Timmy's children. Tammy Turner shares her distinctive glasses, mouth shape, and plaid clothing. Tommy Turner has her hair color and nose shape. Timmy's children are babysat by a robot modeled by a company owned by Vicky meaning that her family still has some sort of connection with the Turners. Official word from Butch Hartman himself on the matter reveals that it could be anybody, but Timmy's children were designed to have features of both Tootie and Trixie to leave it up to the viewer's imagination and preference, although Tootie's positive presence in the movie and her distinctive glasses being Tammy's most noticeable feature led to many viewers assuming it was Tootie regardless. More recently, the official website of the "The Fairly Odd Movie" contains a character quiz where one of the questions indicates that Tootie would name her children Tammy and Tommy, this being the only existing connection between a love interest and the children by an official source seems to be a subtle confirmation that Tootie is the mother. Adult Tootie :Tootie is a main character in the live action television movie "A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!". Thirteen years into the future, Tootie is returning home to Dimmsdale after moving away for a long time, but is now a smart and beautiful woman who loves nature and opposes Hugh J. Magnate Jr.'s attempts to tear down the Dimmsdale Dogwood, a tree she used to climb as a kid, and turn the surrounding park into an Oil Well/Hotel. After meeting Timmy, she is shown to still be interested in him, but Timmy avoids her advances so he can keep his fairies, as falling in love with her would cause him to officially "grow up" and he would lose them.Main article: A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! Tootie quickly shows up at Timmy's house, where his parents immediately try to marry her off to Timmy in a desperate attempt to get rid of their son. Tootie sees Timmy trying to escape, and eventually corners him and suggests going to get a smoothie together, a weakness which causes Timmy to cave in. Timmy and Tootie spend time together in a date montage as "Lookin' Like Magic" plays in the background. Eventually they wind up together eating dinner at a fancy restaurant, where Tootie gifts Timmy a new hat and causes his fairies to become increasingly jealous and worried they'll lose Timmy. Cosmo and Wanda try to interfere with Timmy and Tootie's budding relationship by ruining their dinner. Timmy decides to make up for it by granting a wish Tootie had told him she wanted, to restore the Dimmsdale Park around the dogwood tree. Timmy takes Tootie to the park, where he surprises her by showing it had been magically restored. Timmy and Tootie sit in the dogwood tree together, which begins to blossom magically above them (if one looks closely in the tree, they can also see Tootie+Timmy and Timmy's Mom+Timmy's Dad carved into it). They begin to kiss, but Wanda cries out and Timmy falls out of the tree suspiciously, causing Tootie to suspect he is hiding something or someone from her. After a short fight with Timmy, Tootie storms off but is captured by Hugh J. Magnate along with Timmy's fairies, where she meets them and realizes what Timmy was hiding from her all along. Timmy rescues her, and in order to save his fairies' lives, he confesses his love for Tootie and shares a long and passionate kiss with her, causing his fairies to disappear as he is now a grown up. Timmy and Tootie, now a couple, are allowed by Jorgen Von Strangle to keep Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof, so long as they use their wishes for selfless purposes. Together, Timmy and Tootie set up a business called "Wishful Thinking", and use the fairies' powers for helping the world. From this point on the movie ends and both their futures are unclear, although some hints from the official Nickelodeon website suggest that Tootie eventually has two children named Tammy and Tommy, there is only speculation at this point as to how her future fits in with Timmy's as seen in "Channel Chasers", which takes place seven years after the FOP movie. Other appearances Tootie has made a number of appearances in other media besides the main series. Comics Tootie's first appearance as a Nicktoon was actually in the comic "The Big Surprise". She resembled her appearance in "Boy Toy" but with round glasses and no braces. She had a brief cameo at the end of the comic, where Vicky revealed that she had brought her "annoying little sister" over for a slumber party, the big surprise that Timmy's parents were hiding from him. Tootie's next appearance was in the comic "Pack of Lies", where she appeared at the beginning asking Timmy to attend an "I love Timmy festival" she was holding in his honor. Timmy flatly refused and made up a lie to get out of it. Vicky later confronted him about this, so Timmy used his fairies to get him out of any lies he made. Eventually Vicky forced Timmy to get her and Tootie tickets to the circus where they could see his lie unfold, but at the circus Timmy confessed to Tootie that he made everything up to get out of her love festival offer. Vicky is about to hurt Timmy, but Tootie steps in between them and forgives Timmy because she thinks Timmy paid for the whole circus himself for her. She then starts attempting to kiss Timmy, who holds her off at arms length. Tootie has some brief background shots in some other comics, such as "It's Not Over Till the Babysitter Sings" and "Elmerella", in both cases she is not even drawn accurately.She also appeared in another comic, "Literally!", where she entered Timmy's room to thank him for saving Vicky's life earlier. Timmy told her to "buzz off", and because of a wish where anything he said to another person turned that person into it, she was turned into a bee. She chased after Timmy for a while, and was later seen pollinating a flower when she was turned back to normal. Tootie is the center character in a short Spanish comic "Un Cuento de Hadas", where she writes a story that somehow comes to life involving Timmy rescuing her from a castle where Vicky is holding her prisoner. Books In the chapter book Token Wishes, Tootie plays a major role when she finds a box of wish tokens that Timmy had left lying around. These tokens can grant her every wish, so she immediately wishes for a variety of girly things to play with Timmy using the tokens. Timmy's friends and Vicky laughed at them, much to Tootie's anger, to the point that she uses a wish token to blow Vicky away with a tornado. Tootie uses a wish token to kiss Timmy, but he started crying because he was miserable and humiliated, so Tootie gave him the last wish token and he reset the events of the entire day. Afterward, Tootie came up to Timmy and asked to play, and he accepted. In the Easter-themed storybook, "Timmy's Eggs-Ray Vision", Tootie was part of an chocolate Easter egg hunt going on in Dimmsdale Park. Timmy was able to find a lot of eggs using X-ray vision, but he also saw Vicky push over Tootie and steal all of her eggs, so Timmy gave up a handful of his eggs to Tootie and then used his X-ray vision to melt the chocolate eggs Vicky had stolen.Tootie also appears in "In a Tizzy over Turkey", where Timmy ended up at her house while searching for the perfect Thanksgiving meal. Nobody was at Tootie's house except Vicky, who was actually sad that her family was stuck in the cold because their car had broken down. Timmy sent his parents to pick everyone up and bring them to the Turner's house, where they enjoyed a dinner with a tofu turkey. Tootie was overjoyed that she got to sit next to Timmy. Video games Tootie appears in several video games involving the Fairly OddParents. She appears in "The Fairly OddParents: Breakin' Da Rules" (console version) in a cutscene where she enters Timmy's house and scares him purposely to tease him, before telling him that she was taking Doidle for a walk and to bring him to Vicky. She remarks that she wants her own dog too before leaving for a moment. Vicky comes, and because of her ability to grant wishes due to the plot of the game, she turns Timmy into a dog. Tootie returns and sees Timmy as a dog and immediately loves him, but Timmy runs away and is captured outside his house by a person who brings him to the mall. Timmy cannot be wished back to normal because Tootie is in love with his dog form. At this point the playable level begins, where the player controls Dog Timmy through the mall, avoiding Tootie who will knock the player out in one hit if she reaches them. The player must reach the mud baths, where they make Dog Timmy muddy and dirty. After splashing mud on Tootie, she doesn't like Dog Timmy anymore and leaves, so he is able to wish himself back to normal and the level is completed. Tootie appears in Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy near the very end of the fourth level, where she is hidden in a locker. She only has two sprites in the entire game, although she was seemingly fortunate to be included at all as all of the other sprites are from Season 1 episodes, characters, and scenes.Tootie is also mentioned, but not seen, in the PC version of Breakin Da Rules. Timmy mistakes a younger Nicky (Tootie's mother) for her when he travels to the past. Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda mention that Nicky resembles Tootie, and they speak and sound exactly alike, but Nicky in the game uses the same model as 5-year-old Vicky from "The Switch Glitch", a mistake by the developers or a cost cutting measure. When the player arrives in the time frame to get something from Timmy's parents as children (erroneously taking place in 1950 and not 1970), they encounter Nicky, who Timmy immediately mistakes for Tootie before Cosmo points out that it is actually her and Vicky's mother as a little girl. Nicky likes Timmy and wants to hold his hand on the way to school, but Timmy rejects her. Nicky becomes more demanding, so Cosmo tells Timmy to flee before she falls in love with him and causes a time paradox. Relationships Relationship with Timmy :"That's okay Timmy, I'll wait for you ''forever." :— Tootie, Boy Toy :''Main article: Timmy and Tootie Tootie is in love with Timmy. Although every other girl on the show regards Timmy as a "buck-toothed loser", Tootie thinks he is a "dream boat hunk". She almost always greets Timmy with a kiss or a suffocating hug, and will chase after him whenever he tries to run away. In a few episodes Tootie even goes as far as to spy on Timmy, although strangely she never discovers his fairies. Timmy on the other hand usually tries to avoid Tootie, and in some cases is downright mean to her, but more often than not tries to make things up to her. Timmy is also sympathetic to the fact that Tootie has to live with Vicky and put up with her every day. But in the episode "Dread and Breakfast", he considers Tootie one of the "villains" he is up against when she, Dark Laser and Mister Crocker stay a night at their house while all trying to get Timmy. Relationship with Vicky :"Some say she's insane. Me? I think it's because she is ''evil. I think she's icky... Icky with a V." :— Tootie, Channel Chasers Vicky picks on Tootie much like she does with Timmy, and forces her little sister to do chores that were meant for her. Although in Tootie's first episode and comic appearances Vicky stands up for her little sister and even encourages her to pursue Timmy as a means of tormenting him, after Tootie's main series appearance it is established that Vicky treats her just like Timmy, if not worse. Tootie seems oblivious of her sister's hatred of Timmy in earlier episodes. In later appearances, Tootie hates Vicky and goes as far as to expose Vicky's bad behavior to Timmy's parents, although everyone's memory was wiped before Timmy or Vicky could learn of her deeds. In one episode, Vicky goes through various enemies she has made throughout her life, and Tootie was the first suspect on her list. Rivalry with Trixie In terms of fandom, Trixie and Tootie are rivals, mainly because they are the two main love interests in the show. Interestingly enough though, they have very rarely appeared together throughout the entire series. Only in one episode does one girl even acknowledge that the other exists, in "You Doo" when Tootie insults Trixie through the use of a Timmy You Doo Doll, although even in this instance it is still not clear if Tootie actually knows about Timmy's crush on her or if she is just jealous of Trixie's popularity. In the episode "Take and Fake", Tootie was present at Trixie's costume party dressed ''as Trixie which might suggest they were actually working together, but there is no dialog to suggest this. Relationship with Cosmo and Wanda Tootie is one of the few human characters besides Timmy to have directly encountered fairies, in particular Cosmo and Wanda, when Timmy loans her his fairies out of guilt from contributing to Tootie's bad birthday party. They praise her wish making ability, and she is so grateful for their actions she wants to tell everyone about them, breaking one of the most important of Da Rules. The effects of the wish wore off before she could give out their secret however, and her memories of Cosmo and Wanda were erased completely. Cosmo and Wanda have sometimes encouraged Timmy to treat Tootie better and they pity her always, and have at other times assisted him in avoiding her. In "Grow Up, Timmy Turner!", Tootie helps Timmy in his attempt to save them, and becomes "part of their extended family", as Wanda puts, it thanks to the "Timmy Turner loophole" in Da Rules. Images 200px-Fopmoviesite-Tootie.jpg|Tootie in her Live-Action self. Category:The Fairly Oddparents Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Nickelodeon Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Sister of a Villain Category:Damsel in distress Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Siblings Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Anti Hero Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Love Rivals Category:Warriors Category:War Heroes Category:Stalkers